Happiness Comes From You
by ScottishGirlx
Summary: Edward is unhappy. He has everything, good grades, a loving family  sometimes  and is captain of the basketball team, but he has no one to share all this. After being set up on blind dates he is ready to give up hope on love. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Right! New story, one that I have been thinking about for a while now. I hope this catches your interest. This isn't my main one until '_Just Like the Movies_' is finished, so it won't be updated very often. It's an all human one, as I wanted a change from the vamp side.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - A Victory and Disappointment

"CULLEN! STOP BEING SO DAMN LAZY AND MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Coach screamed at me from the sidelines.

I sighed but picked up the pace. Jasper was looking to throw the ball at me, so I dodged my opponent and caught it. I dribbled it up the court and slammed the ball through the hoop. The winning points.

A large cheer erupted from the sideline. I turned my head towards the crowd.

"YESSSS! YESSSSSSS!" screamed coach. He was jumping up and down with one of the subs, both looking like giddy little girls. I shook my head laughing.

Soon, my whole team had surrounded me, patting me on the back, ruffling my hair, shouting "Way to Go, Edward!".

I managed to escape from the mass of people, and I went to see my family.

"EDWARD!" My mom ran at me and enveloped me into a massive hug. "You were brilliant! When you grabbed that ball, shoved it through the net, it was so exciting!"

"Mom, you have been to all of my games, that's what I tend to do in all of them." I chuckled.

"Little bro! Great game, you really showed them!" Emmett grabbed me into a headlock. I had to wrestle to get out, but when I did, he high fived me. I grinned.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, looking around for my little sister.

"She went to congratulate Jasper on a great game I think," Dad told me. I shook my head. "Brilliant game though, son."

I beamed at his praise. "I should probably hit the showers, I'm all sweaty." I laughed.

Jasper caught up with me as we walked into the locker room, his curly blonde hair bouncing on top of his head.

"Wow, Edward, that was some shot. Congrats man!" My best friend, Jasper Hale told me.

"Thanks, it was nothing really." As I walked to my locker, the guys all slapped me on the back.

"It's only the qualifier, guys, no need to get excited," I laughed at them all.

"Yeah, but with this team, there is no way we can lose!" A kid named Tyler called out. "You coming to the party tonight, man?"

I looked at Jasper, who rolled his eyes.

"Can't, I've already got plans," I told anyone who's listening. A chorus of boo's came from everyone. "I'll come to the next one."

"You always say that!" Mike Newton shouted.

I chuckled and headed for the showers.

"Do you and Rose want to come over tonight? To celebrate?" I asked Jasper quietly.

"Sure, that's great."

We quickly showered and then I ran out to the car. Mom and Dad said they would take us to a celebratory dinner if we won, or a consolation dinner if we lost, so either way, we were eating out. I got to decide because it was my game. Even though I was 17 and Emmett and Alice were 18 and 16, this decision still mattered greatly to us.

"McDonalds!" Emmett put in.

"An Italian!" Alice countered.

"Pizza Hut!" I exclaimed.

We sat there for a while, arguing on where to go. Mom and Dad, took one look at each other and decided to end it.

"All of you be quiet or we will take you to the Soup Plantation!" Mom told us calmly. We all shut up and looked at her.

"Esme, dear, isn't that a bit far?" Dad looked quite panicked. Even he didn't want to go to the Soup Plantation, that was somewhere you went with Grandma.

"Well it got them quiet, Carlisle," Esme replied. "Where did you want to go, sweetie?" She asked me.

"Pizza Hut," I said simply. I was in the mood for Pepperoni.

"Pizza Hut it is then," she said to us all. Emmett and Alice moaned.

"I don't see why you're complaining Al, Pizza is Italian food!" I laughed. She scowled at me but said nothing.

Dinner was quite uneventful. Emmett mostly talked about sports, and if not that, then it was the new part-time job he had got in a café. It was after school, as he didn't want to miss any of his senior year. Alice was telling Mom about the new clothes she had bought when she was out shopping. I had to join one of the two equally boring conversations, so I decided to join the first. Sometimes I felt a bit out of place in my family, I didn't know where I belonged. I wolfed down my pizza and we went home, so I could wait on my friends.

**Ding Dong!**

_That'll be Jasper and Rose, _I thought.

I opened the door and was attacked in a hug by Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister. "Well done, Edward! I was so proud of you out there!" She told me. Rose had had a crush on me since… God knows when. I have to admit I have never returned the feelings.

She stood back to let me admire her outfit. She was wearing a really short skirt, which showed off her amazing legs. Her top was low cut, so there was more than enough cleavage to interest any guy. Despite that, I could never see her as more than a friend.

"Thanks Rose. It was hard work, and I think we earned it." I knuckle touched Jasper as he came through the door.

"Sorry about her," Jasper whispered. "Dad couldn't make her put any more clothes on." I laughed at this_. Stubborn old Rose, classic._

"Just head into the lounge, you know where it is. Oh and pick a DVD!" I called to them. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom. "Rose and Jazz are here now, ok?" I told her.

"That's fine, sweetie, go and have fun."

"We will!" I called back. When I got into the lounge, they were bickering over what to watch.

"But I love 'The Bounty Hunter'!" Rose moaned.

"Yes, but I want to watch Die Hard!"

"We always watch Die Hard! Edward!" Rose pouted. "Jazz wants to watch that stupid movie again. What do you want?"

"Neither! They're both crap!" I told them laughing. "We're gonna watch some Star Wars!" They both groaned at this and we all started arguing our cases. In the end, Rose won, though it was through blackmail.

Halfway through the movie, I got bored. "I'm away to get some snacks." I told them. Only Jasper acknowledged me, Rose was too involved in the movie.

In the kitchen, I brought out some popcorn and shoved it into a bowl. Emmett came through and shoved a handful into his mouth.

"Who's the hottie?" He said, showing me the contents of his mouth.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "That's Rose."

"No freaking way!" He said. "Wow, she looks really good." His mouth was hanging open at the revelation.

I chuckled. "Yeah, half the school seems to think so, too."

Emmet suddenly looked a bit protective. "Oh really? Does she like the mind the staring? Coz if she doesn't, I'll sort them out." I had no doubt that he would. Emmett was huge, with massive muscles, which made my arms look like pathetic twigs. "I think I will go and see Jasper, to congratulate him." He slinked out of the kitchen. I saw right through him though. He definitely wanted to check out Rose.

I went back to making the snacks. When I had a bowl of popcorn, a large chocolate bar, and a large bottle of Coke with three cups, I went back to the lounge.

I dumped the stuff on the coffee table and turned around. Rose was no longer staring intently at the film. She was now laughing at some of Emmett's ridiculous jokes and flicking her straightened blonde hair a lot. Emmett was clearly enjoying the attention. I shook my head and turned to look at Jazz, expecting him to roll his eyes at me again. Instead, I found that Alice had managed to sneak in while I wasn't looking and was currently taking up all of Jasper's attention. He was grinning like an idiot as Alice sat on his lap, telling him about her day. I knew that Alice had liked him for a while, but I didn't know he returned the feelings.

I stood there by myself for what seemed like quite a while, to see if anyone noticed me. Nobody did. I sighed and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat in-between the 'happy couples' and tried to concentrate on the crappy movie. In the end, it wasn't that bad, I can admit. Though I wouldn't tell Rose that, it would give her too much satisfaction. I looked at the clock and sighed at the time, but then I remembered something.

"Hey Alice?" She looked at me as if she had never even noticed me there. She probably hadn't. "Weren't you supposed to go to dancing or something?"

She turned and looked at the clock.

"Oh shhhhhhh-ugar," Alice said quickly. "Sorry Jasper, some other time yeah?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, cool, no problem." With that, Alice quickly left the room. Sometimes, I thought it was weird the way she walked. It was never a normal walk, she almost danced. I guess she was always destined to be a dancer. Jasper watched her leave the room, wistfully. Suddenly, there was a wolf whistle. Emmett swore, then checked his phone.

"Crap, I've got to go and sort some things out with my boss. Later, Rose." He left the room. Rose stared after him as well. I couldn't help but notice that no one had said bye to me.

"So what do you want to do now that my annoying siblings have left?" I joked.

"They are not annoying, Edward," Rose said seriously.

"Why would you say that? They didn't do anything to you." I looked between my two friends in disbelief. Is this what was going to happen from now on? Would I be made the 5th wheel in this dysfunctional group?

When they left, I went to talk to Dad about it. Sometimes it was good to just vent to him and he would listen and try to give a little advice. I walked into his office, which was full of his achievements on the wall. He was an amazing doctor, and someone who I have always looked up to and used as a role model.

"Come in, son. Tell me what's on your mind," he told me.

When I finished telling him, I felt a great release. It was as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. It always felt like this after one of our talks, so I tried to have them as much as possible.

"Well, you can't really do anything about it. You can either be selfish and think of your own needs, or think about their happiness. Which is more important?" he asked me. He looked through his glasses at me, giving the impression that he was wise.

"I guess their happiness," I sighed unhappily. "But it's going to be hard."

"I know."

I left the room, not feeling as good as I usually did. I hoped that I could sleep on the problem, and by morning, I would have thought of a solution or it would have all blown over.

**Please tell me what you think of this story! Do you think it will be a good one? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jessica Stanley and the Beach

The next few weeks were hellish.

I couldn't bring any of my friends over to the house without them being stolen away by one of my siblings. They all became real couples, much to my distaste. But I guess Dad was right, think of their happiness. It proved to be quite difficult at times.

I was also being ignored a lot more. I think I spoke less in the few weeks than I ever have before in my life. I decided I should probably try to expand my social circle a bit, so I wasn't always the 5th wheel.

I started hanging around with Mike Newton for a while. I had never been very fond of the guy, but he was tolerable for school hours. I sat next to him at lunch and looked at my old table to see that I hadn't been noticed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the conversation.

"So, are we ready to go to La Push beach at the weekend?" Mike called out to the table.

"Yeah!" "Woo!" "Surfing time!" they all laughed.

"Hey, man. Do you mind if I come?" I asked. I said they were tolerable for school hours but it wasn't like I was doing anything at the weekend. I needed a break from the House of Love.

Mike spat out the juice he was drinking in disbelief. Jessica Stanley came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course it's okay, Edward. It's more than okay! It's brilliant!" she giggled, flicking her hair. I tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace, she was one girl I really couldn't stand.

"Uh, that's cool," I said while trying to shrug her hand off my shoulder but she kept an iron-like grip on it. I decided there was no point in making a fuss about anything so I decided to pretend to look for something in my bag, so my back lowered and she was forced to take away her hand. She moved back round to her seat before I sat back up.

"So what time are we meeting then?" I asked.

"Around 1 at my Dad's shop. Would it be fine if you take a few people there?" Mike said.

"Sure, that's fine," I told him. Jessica's eyes lit up and I knew at that point that I would have to listen to her droning on all the way to the beach. Score.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and I quickly walked away from the rest of the table and to biology.

I had no partner in biology, I sat at the workbench by myself. I preferred it this way, no one seemed to have the flare for biology that I did. They would just slow me down. It was simple work, mostly about the human body. In a few weeks we would be doing blood typing, I was rather looking forward to it.

The days flew by, me being ignored all the time, and all too soon it was Saturday, meaning the trip to the beach.

I groaned as I got out of bed that morning. _What have I got myself into!_ I made my way downstairs after I shoved on a pair of jeans. It was closer to lunch than breakfast so I waited until Mom had made something. Half asleep, I closed my eyes and slumped my head forward on the little island in the middle of our kitchen. That was my first mistake of the day.

"Hey Eddie!" shouted a voice in my ear. Startled, I fell off my chair. I looked up angrily to see Emmett doubled over in laughter, tears streaming from his eyes.

I scowled. "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

He regained his composure and sat down in the seat next to me. "I just wanted to see how you were, that's all." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ok, I was being nosey, I wanted to know what you were doing today." He took a banana out the fruit bowl and chomped noisily on it. I decided to follow his lead, I would need energy if I was going to be surfing in the afternoon.

"I'm going to La Push beach with a few people from school, surfing." Mistake number two.

"I was going to do something with Rose today, the beach sounds fun," he said, grinning. I groaned.

"The beach! And nobody thought to invite me?" Alice said as she danced into the room. I groaned louder.

"You can't come, okay? I'm going there to escape from you," I told them.

"Be nice Edward, if your brother and sister want to go, they can go," Mom scolded me when she walked into the kitchen. Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

I have to admit I huffed a little. There was no escape, was there?

"I'll go and phone Jasper, let him know the plans. Wait, what are the plans?" Alice looked back at me.

I remained silent until Mom raised an eyebrow at me. "Meet at the Mike's Dad's shop at 1." She nodded and Mom smiled and continued to do whatever it was she was doing.

"Make yourself a toastie, Edward. I have no time to make lunch," she told me.

"But Mom!" I whined. "What are you making then?"

"Cakes for the bake sale to raise money for your Dad's hospital. Remember I told you about the charity thing? It's tomorrow."

_Ugh, this day was going from bad to worse._

I trudged to make myself a toastie. It's around the only thing I can make without burning it. When I made it, I went to pour myself a glass of orange juice. Mistake three, I left my lunch unguarded. I turned around to see it half finished by Emmett.

_Keep your temper, Edward. The last thing you want is to be grounded. Just down the orange juice, grab a top and your wetsuit and go out before anyway else can annoy you._ That's exactly what I did.

I grabbed some money so I could go to a café and have lunch. No one tried to stop me as I left the house, but I did see Mom scolding Emmett. I got in the car we use for family trips. I didn't want to take my precious Volvo to the beach. The car was like a jeep and I didn't care if it got dirty. I drove to the only diner in this small town of Forks. It was nothing classy, but good enough to have a decent lunch. I slipped in the booth and scanned the menu.

"Can I take your order?" asked the pretty waitress. She smiled at me.

"Sure, can I have the classic burger with bacon and a coke?" I asked.

"Sure no problem." She winked and walked away. She had medium length blonde hair and was quite short. Her name tag had said JANE. I quickly devoured the burger, I was starving, having not had anything since dinner last night. I smiled at Jane when I left the diner and she giggled and waved. I felt quite confident, when girls showed interest in me that's how I got. But I still didn't fancy her. I sat in the jeep and looked at the time. It was half twelve, so I started off to meet the rest of them.

When I got there, it was ten to 1. I was quite early but there were already a few people there. Thankfully, Jessica wasn't one of them.

"Right, who am I taking?" I asked, walking up to the ones who were there. Mike smiled at me.

"Hey, man. Everyone here has got a ride, so you will take the next few people who turn up." I nodded but I started to sweat. _Please don't let Jessica be one of the next people!_

Slowly, another two people showed up, Ben and Angela. Mike counted the heads of the people there.

"Looks like we're only waiting for Jessica now," he said. _Crap, she ended up in my car. Well, the least I can do is make sure she doesn't sit next to me. _We all looked up as we saw Jessica approaching. Quickly, I turned to Angela and Ben.

"One of you call shotgun…now!" I whispered. Ben just looked confused, but Angie followed my gaze towards Jessica.

"Who's car am I riding in?" she asked. "SHOTGUN!" yelled Angela as she ran to the car. _Thank god._

"You're in Edward's," Mike told Jessica. She looked disappointedly at Angela standing next to the passenger door. "Oh," she said. I chuckled quietly to myself.

We all got in the car, Ben behind Angela, Jessica behind me. I kind of wish I had let her sit beside me, behind me was a lot worse.

First of all, she thought it was appropriate to hug me while I was driving, then she started tickling me when the conversation had stopped. The worst thing though, happened at a stop light. It was changing from red to green but Jessica didn't notice this. I started pressing on the accelerator and she covered my eyes. Yes, COVERED MY EYES.

"Jessica!" I shouted as I slammed on the brakes. A few people behind honked their horn, but I was too angry to care. "What the hell were you doing?"

The look on Ben's face was terrified when I turned round to see how everyone was. The same look was mirrored on Angela's face, and they were both looking at Jess.

"I-I-," she stammered. "I didn't see the light change." _What a pathetic excuse, you don't do that to anyone who is in a driver's seat anyway._

I took notice of the angry cars behind and started going again.

"Next time, you don't sit behind me. Got it?" I told her sharply. She didn't utter another word the whole car drive.

It was safe to say I was in a foul mood, one that wasn't going to die soon. We pulled up at the beach and I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all getting out of Emmett's car.

Could this day get any worse?

**A/N** - **I'm sure his day will get a lot, lot worse!**

**I've changed the summary of the story, if you still like it then great! A big thank you to ****Edwardslover304**** for reviewing the story, she is my only reviewer so far! I wanted to get another chapter up tonight so more people will be interested.**

**Please leave a review, even if it's just a ****J or a 'good chapter', anything you leave means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Laughing, Anger and Nowhere to Go

Evidently, it could. I tried my best to ignore my the intruders, but it proved very difficult.

"Why are they here?" Mike whispered to me. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind, I just had no idea they were coming."

"I didn't think they were coming," I lied through gritted teeth. I more hoped they weren't coming than I didn't think they were.

"Oh right, cool," he said. "Right, let's hit the waves!" he shouted to everyone else, and there was a cheer. _Brilliant, they can't follow or annoy me when I surf. Maybe it's my one escape._

I went to the back of the jeep and opened the boot where my wetsuit was. I pulled off my top and was about to pull down my trousers when I seized up. _I haven't put my swimming trunks on, crap._

I casually sat down on the beach with my wetsuit next to me. Jessica undressed quite close to me and I saw that she was wearing a bikini. _A bikini in forks? In this month? Is she mad?_ She noticed me looking at her, obviously ignoring the horrified look on my face, and she smiled. She put on her wetsuit and walked towards the water. Even though I didn't like Jessica in that way, I couldn't help but notice the way the suit clung to her figure, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Are you not coming, Edward?" Ben asked me.

"Uh, no, I think I'll sit here for a minute," I told him. He gave me a confused look but headed out for the water. I sat there with my head in my hands for a few minutes. I decided I would probably have to ask Emmett. I shamefully walked over to the people I had tried to avoid. Alice and Rosalie were wearing one-piece swimming costumes but Alice had left her shorts on. Emmett and Jasper just wore their swimming trunks and a t-shirt.

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"If this is about me eating your lunch then I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would be a big deal…" he started to apologize, but I cut him short.

"It's fine, but I was wondering if you have an extra pair of trunks?" I asked him, cringing.

He looked like he was about to start laughing but took one look at my face and decided against it. He started grinning like mad instead. "I might have something," he told me. I sighed in relief. I would get surfing after all. But I felt bad about being in a bad mood with Emmett, he could be useful after all.

Still grinning, he went over to his car and opened the trunk. He rummaged around for a while, and just as I was about to apologize to him for being an ass, he produced the swimwear.

"Ta da!" he exclaimed loudly, letting the other three by the car see what he was holding, a tiny black pair of Speedos. I bit back the apology.

"I am not wearing them," I said quietly, while going a deep shade of scarlet.

"It's your only option, bro!" he laughed. I grabbed them off of him and made my way toward my jeep. I could hear them all laughing at me but I tried to walk away with all my pride intact; it failed. I hid behind my car, debating whether or not to put the Speedos on. _Why the hell did Emmett have these in his car anyway?_

After much debate and looking out towards the water, I decided to wear them. I quickly got changed into them after checking no-one was around and put on my wet suit. I didn't like how clingy the suit was around my crotch, but no one would see in the water. I grabbed a board and ran for the ocean. A wolf whistle came from behind me but I ignored it. I jumped into the ocean and was startled at how cold it was. I got over my initial shock quickly, sat on my board and started paddling out toward the deeper ocean. Mike and Jessica were riding the wave while Ben was waiting for the next one. I waited with him. When the next one came up, I started paddling like crazy, and when the time came, I stood up. I felt the thrill of adrenaline surge through me like it does every time. I wasn't the most skilled at surfing, but I didn't fall. Well, not every time at least.

All too soon, my surfing time was over. I had postponed going out the water for too long, I was getting too cold and I swear my lips were blue. I rode my board all the way to a shallow area and got out. I used my board to cove my bottom half of my body as I walked past the crowd of people gathered together, drying off.

"Wow, Edward, nice skills on the last wave. You really owned it," called out Mike. I grinned.

"Thanks, it was a tricky one," I laughed and continued toward the car. Now was the difficult decision on how to dry off. I hadn't really planned that far ahead. Do I quickly change back into my boxers and jeans? That was really my only option. I looked towards the empty car that belonged to my brother. _They must have gone a walk or something._

I got my towel out the trunk and hid behind the car again. I striped off my wetsuit and started drying myself off.

"Nice ass."

I turned round then fell over as I saw how close Jessica was to me. She laughed as I tried to cover my 'area' with my towel.

"Oh stop it, Edward." She seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment form the car, and was back in flirty mode. Oh joy. "Come here then." she winked at me. I slid backwards away from her but she 'accidentally' tripped and fell on top of me, just when Emmett and the other three came back. They all burst out laughing when I pushed her off of me and my towel came away with it. I stood up and pulled on my jeans, scowling at all of them.

"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend up?" Rose giggled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted at all of them. They stopped laughing as I had a murderous look on my face. I could feel my blood boiling under my skin, I was seeing red. I never got angry like this, this was the first time in my life and I didn't like it. But I couldn't stop.

Emmett walked forward. "Chill, Eddie."

That was it. My patience snapped.

I walked towards him and punched him in the gut. "Don't call me Eddie." There was a voice inside my head screaming 'Wrong! This is very very wrong!' and another one saying 'Punch him again, Eddie! You know you want to!'. I picked up my wetsuit and shoved it in the trunk while I heard everyone gathering round Emmett making sure he was okay. I looked back at them and Alice gave me a horrified look. Right now, my brain wasn't being reasonable and the look made me worse. I flung open the door and started the engine. As I backed away the last thing I saw was Rosalie staring angrily after my car.

After driving for a while I had to pull over to the side of the road to calm down. I had pulled up next to a forest near a path so I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my iPod and cell and started down the path. I listened to classical music like Mozart and Beethoven. I listened to the amazing symphonies and admired the piano parts. I could play the piano and we had one at home but school always came first. _I should really play it more._

Before I knew it I was totally lost. I decided to continue forward until the most amazing thing I had every seen came to view. There was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and had the sun beaming into it, it was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I collapsed on the grass taking in the view. It was absolutely amazing. As I basked in the sunlight I started to feel remorse for punching Emmett. Guilt creped up inside of me like a monster and I just couldn't be angry any more. I looked at my phone and I had a bunch of messages from my family.

'Where are you?'

'Come home now.'

'What the hell, Eddie?'

I wanted to ignore them all but I knew I had to go home sometime. Maybe I could creep in and get some of my stuff and then stay somewhere else for a few days. I knew I couldn't stay with my family looking at me with their accusing eyes, none of them understand what's going on inside my head. _I wish I had someone to tell all this too, all I have is Jessica._

I groaned loudly. Jessica. What on earth was I supposed to say to her? She definitely looked hurt the way I pushed her off, I needed someway to make it up to her. The light was starting to fade in the empty field so I decided it was time to speak to, or avoid the family.

When I finally got back to the house it was very dark. I opened the door with a thud, letting my presence. I expected everyone to come flooding to greet me with shouting angry words, but no such greeting came. I looked into the family room to see everyone purposefully ignoring me, even my Mom. Dad didn't look bad though, he seemed to give me a sympathetic smile, and with that acknowledgement, I signalled him to come and speak to me.

"Excuse me for a moment," he told the rest of the family. They nodded but never looked once at the doorway. I stepped aside as he exited the room and went up to his office. I followed him and closed the door.

"What on earth happened, Edward? Emmett said you punched him out of the blue!" he started, his hand gestures showing how exasperated he was.

"It wasn't out of the blue, Dad. I was provoked. You know how annoyed they have made me over the last few weeks, and I don't know, today I just snapped," I explained. I couldn't understand it myself. I was like an elastic band, being pulled tighter and tighter until the pressure was too much and it broke. That's how I felt right now, broken.

"I know this is hard being left out, but you haven't even tried to talk to them about it."

"They wouldn't understand, they would tell me to stop being such a baby and to get over it. I want to apologize to Emmett but I won't grovel at his feet, he was in the wrong as well. He just doesn't understand how." I hesitated and took a breath. "Will you talk to them for me?"

"Can't you?" He looked confused.

"I think I'm going to leave the house for a few nights, you know, to somewhere that I am wanted. You know where I am talking about. But don't tell the rest of them? I kind of want to be alone."

"Are you sure that's necessary? Completely avoiding the family?"

"Just until everything calms down. I'll be back in a few days." I hugged him and then went to my room to grab a few things. I grabbed my books, clean clothes, my laptop, my music, homework and scanned my room for anything else. When I grabbed a few extra things and shoved them in a bag I was ready to go. Hastily, I decided to write a note to Emmett telling him that I was sorry for punching him but I was writing him a letter as he probably wouldn't want to talk to me, not because I was scared or something.

I gave the note to Dad, hugged him one last time and lugged my bag down to my car, the Volvo this time. I started my engine and headed away from angry people for the third time today.

There was only one place I could think of to go to at a time like this, and I couldn't wait.

**A/N - Anyone want to guess where Edward is going?**

**A popular question asked by everyone is 'Is Bella going to come in it?' Yes Bella will be gracing us with her presence soon but Edward has to go on a few disastrous dates first, no guesses who with!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, that would be;**

**princessofthenight1918**

**sogian**

**Christina96**

**twilight luver0396**

**rachie.w and..**

**Edwardslover304**

**I probably won't shout out to everyone in every chapter, I like to do it once in a while so you all know I read and cherish your reviews ****J**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages. I wanted to get my other story done first and then I started some for Vampire diaries but now I am back! I will get this story done!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I ran up to her doorstep and rang the bell, hopping about impatiently. I could see the outline of her figure through the glass in the door. When the door opened, I was hit by a smell of freshly baked apple pie, she had obviously been baking.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Oh, Edward! Come here and hug your old Grams!" She pulled me into a tight hug. It was rather strange as she was now around half my height. Then she pulled back and looked at me closely. I took this time to look back at her. Her silver hair was in tight ringlets around her head. She was hearing her red glasses but you could still see her brilliant green eyes, the eyes I had inherited off of her. She was wearing the cooking apron that we got her for Christmas last year. Grandma just kept smiling at me.

"My, my, Edward! How you've grown!" I chuckled.

"Grams, you saw me last week. I haven't grown that much."

"It seems like you've grown half a foot since the last time I saw you." She stopped and looked at me expectantly. I think she was waiting for an explanation as to why I was on her doorstep after dinnertime.

"Can I come in? I've fallen out with the family," I told her glumly.

"Of course!" she cried before leading me through the hallway and into the living room, even though I knew where I was going. I had only been in the house like a gazillion times before. I smiled when I saw my Pop sitting in an armchair in front of the TV.

"Look who was at the door, George!" Grandma said excitedly.

Pop turned his head but didn't take his eyes off the screen. When he finally dragged his eyes away he hopped up out his chair when he saw it was me.

"Edward my boy!" he shuffled over and gave me a hug as well. "How is our favourite grandson?"

Grandma whacked him on the shoulder. "We have no favourite grandkids in this family, we love you all equally. Edward, would you like a slice of pie?"

I grinned, I loved Grandma's house. I was always spoiled rotten.

"Do you really need to ask? Who wouldn't want a slice of your famous apple pie?" Laughing, she shuffled into the kitchen quickly. I'm still surprised at how fast she can go at her age.

"Edward, here's your pocket money." Pop whispered before slipping five dollars into my hand. "Well, you're real one anyway. We all know Grandma will try and give you twenty cents." I smiled again. I don't think Grams knew that you couldn't buy much with twenty cents anymore.

"Now, what's troubling you?" Pop asked when Grams came in with a slice of pie. We all sat down on the sofa and I decided to have a bite before I told them what was wrong. I only had to say on word.

"Emmett," I sighed.

My grandparent's shook their heads. "What's that troublesome grandson of ours done now?" Pop sighed with me.

"He is honesty driving me insane. I knew I needed to get away when I punched him in the gut, or I would gladly have kicked the crap out of him," I admitted. Now it was my turn to get whacked in the arm by Grandma.

"Watch your language!"

I couldn't help but smile when she told me off. "So I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days so I can cool off, I think I would murder someone if I stayed at home…"

"Aww, sweetheart, you can stay here as long as you need," Grandma smiled warmly at me.

"Only if you help with the chores, it's only me that does the work now," Pop winked.

Grandma smacked him on the arm again. "George, we agreed, I do the cooking and you clean everything in the house," she laughed.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like a very fair deal…" Pop started, but Grams interrupted.

"Don't you like my homemade lasagne?" Grandma questioned, Pop nodded. "Then be quiet and quit complaining."

By this time I was shaking with laughter. You could always see who wore the trousers in this home. I had finished the pie, and as always, it was the best pie in the world. Grandma had always promised me that she would show me how to cook it but she hadn't yet.

"George, take the plate from Edward and start washing up. Edward, dear, you go on upstairs to your room, get comfortable," she smiled warmly at me.

"Okay, thanks Grams."

"Anytime!" she laughed.

I went up the stairs two by two but stopped to look at the pictures on the wall on the way up. The first one I came to was a photo from when we were kids. It was taken by a real photographer, we were all lying on the floor with our heads in our hands. I was on the left, Emmett on the right and Alice in the middle. We all had cheeky grins on our faces, and even back then my hair was a riot. I smiles at the days when we all got on really well together.

The next picture was of Grandma and Pop on their wedding day. It was black and white. Grandma had her veil over her face but you could still see how happy she was. Pop was smiling so proudly next to Grams and I couldn't help but feel sad. They were so in love but I had found no one yet who made me feel that way. I mentally kicked myself. I was just seventeen, I wasn't supposed to have found that person ye, I was just meant to have fun.

After that photo was one in colour. It was Mom when she was younger with Grams and Pop. Mom was in the middle, holding the hands of both her parents, her brown hair shining in the sun. Her hair had streaks of copper through it which was most likely to have come from Grams. Grams had medium length copper hair in the picture and startling green eyes. Nobody could ever doubt that I wasn't their grandchild, I had most of my Grams' traits. Pop was slightly balding in this old photo, his brown hair disappearing.

I knew all these photos off by heart, I had spent so much time as a kid looking at them in detail. But it felt like every time that I looked at them again, I noticed something I hadn't seen before. For instance, in the wedding picture, I just noticed that Grandma was wearing the same gold locket that I had seen her wear everyday since the day I was born. Maybe she didn't take it off, I would have to ask her. I finished going upstairs and opened the door to my room. Well, technically it wasn't my room, it was a room that I shared with Emmett whenever we stayed over at this house. Slice had her own separate bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and sighed, looking at the toys on the shelves around me. We had never made the time to clear out all our childhood memories and quite frankly I didn't really want to. I picked up a small toy robot that I used to play with. I had called it robotron, not a very original name, I know. On Emmett's side of the room, I saw hs favourite teddy bear, Growl, sitting on his pillow. That was the name he told the rest of us, but I knew he liked to call him Mr. Snuffles. He didn't know I knew, I was saving it for his best man speech at his wedding. If I ever get to be his best man now after the way I've acted, I thought. I felt so foolish staying at Grams', ashamed even when I should be facing Emmett and apologizing. I had been there an hour when I already knew what I should be doing. Grandma's house had kind of effect on you, you knew what you should be doing while you were there.

I decided that the next day I would go home and see Emmett and talk to him but I wouldn't stay at the house. I would come back here because I probably still couldn't stay in a house with him. _I think I'll try and find that meadow again. Maybe one day I'll find someone to share it with._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know what you're thinking. Not the best chapter in the world, right? But I needed something to help me get back into the flow of writing this story and here we are! This chapter fitted quite well. <strong>

**Nobody got who Edward was visiting. I had decided for ages that it would be his Grandma (or as he likes to call her, Grams).**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and waited patiently for this next chapter. I promise you in the next one that Edward will meet Bella!**


End file.
